Even though not exclusively, the present invention applies more particularly to the gravity drop of a load which is transported in a hold of the aircraft. It is known that, in general, in order to implement such a drop:                a door of the said hold is opened; and        the angle of inclination of the floor of the hold is increased to a command value in order to allow, under the effect of gravitational forces, the sliding of the load over the floor and its falling out of the hold through the said door. Parachutes which are attached to the load are then deployed in order to deposit the load on the ground.        
An important parameter for such a gravity drop is the angle of inclination of the floor of the hold with respect to the horizontal. This angle of inclination is related to the attitude of the aircraft, which is equal to the sum of the angles of gradient and of incidence. For the drop to take place correctly, the angle of inclination of the floor must be greater than a predetermined value, for example substantially equal to 6° for C130 or C160 type aircraft. However, in certain flight configurations, the attitude angle of the aircraft can be such that this angle of inclination remains below the said predetermined value and therefore insufficient for carrying out such a gravity drop.
Several solutions are known which make it possible to increase the attitude angle of the aircraft:                retracting the flaps to increase the incidence and therefore the attitude angle. However, for a given speed of the aircraft, this solution has the effect of bringing the angle of incidence of the aircraft close to the angle of incidence corresponding to stalling and, consequently, it can be considered only if the safety margin with respect to the stall angle remains sufficient with regard to current standards;        dropping the load whilst climbing. At constant speed this makes it possible to increase the gradient and, consequently, the attitude of the aircraft. However, by definition, this solution cannot be considered for dropping at constant altitude;        dropping the load with a load factor. This makes it possible to increase the incidence and furthermore causes the aircraft to climb. The result of this is an increase in the attitude angle of the aircraft. However, in this case, the aircraft is no longer flying at constant altitude since it is climbing;        increasing the angle of setting the floor of the aircraft with respect to its longitudinal axis. However this is not always possible, in particular because of the geometry of the aircraft. Furthermore, it can result in a loss of space available in the hold of the aircraft and/or a reduction in the comfort of the passengers when the aircraft is also used, for example, for carrying personnel.        
Consequently, the various known solutions mentioned above do not make it possible, at least in certain flight configurations of the aircraft, to carry out a gravity drop at constant speed and altitude.